


mirror

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Ryou looks at himself in the mirror.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Kudos: 11





	mirror

A lot of people tell him he looks different, lately.  
  
Ryou doesn't see it.

Everything's the same as always – waking up at six fifteen on the dot, brushing his teeth, combing through his hair, putting on his uniform, the Ring, taking the train, going to class, going back home, schoolwork, sleeping, waking up at six fifteen on the dot.

It's just routine, right?

The mirror is fogged up from the shower; the ghosts of Ryou's fingertips from when he'd gripped its sides linger, engraved on the steam.

Peering through the blur, Ryou _looks._

His eyes are shadowed - from lack of sleep, maybe, or a natural tendency to look frail; his hair wet and hanging limply down his back; his lips cracked with lack of moisture; his palms just slightly indented from where he digs his nails in so hard he bleeds.

Around his neck, the Ring sits. It's loose, the cord soft and unobtrusive despite the weight of it, caressing the nape of his gently.

Like a pair of slightly indented palms pressing down on his throat.

_Yadonushi_ , he hears, whispering in his ear, an errant breeze or a message or both. _You don't think you're pretty enough for them…?_

Ryou blushes, his lips twisting into a wobbly grin, his heart quickening in his chest.

"Bakura-sama," he breathes out, shaking with elation. "Welcome home."

Inside his head, the voice smiles back.

No, Ryou doesn't think he looks different lately. Because, really, why would the mirror lie?


End file.
